combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Ph3nom3non's Guide To The Basics of Quick-Scoping
Quick Scoping involves using the Sniper Rifle (Bolt action) to scope in quickly and fire the gun instantly, killing the target. Players would wonder why quick scoping doesn't work in some instances and I will explain how to here. Part 1: The basics The basics of quick scoping are pretty simple. First, you would need to get a person (enemy) in view. Once they come into view, scope in with the sniper and fire once their in your line (you get a good 3-4 secounds to do the shot). A good time to scope in is when the enemy's name tag appears over their head, meaning your gun is aimed at them. Be sure to stand perfectly still when firing the gun or the bullet will curve (Serious, it will monster curve, unless the Sniper Rifle has 100 accuracy). Part 2: Drag shot This is the quick scope with an added motion. Players are constantly moving, therefore you'd also need to move around, too. For this method, you scope in quickly, but during your 2-3 second delay, you would see the player run by and you drag the scope onto them as you fire. You'd end up getting a drag scope where the gun doesn't release the bullet until the end of the drag. That's where the player your aiming at is usually located. Make sure to keep your character still for this, but once you scope out, start moving again so you don't get shot. Part 3: Quick switch Whenever you fire a sniper, there is always that annoying bolt reload. This is the way around it: Upon scoping out from your shot. Switch back and forth between weapons. You should get an extra 1.5 secounds of time between your shots which is crucial. A good way to do this is to set your mouse wheels click to the previous weapon, and have your two weapons you switch between be snipers. An example is, if I were to shoot with a TPG-1 and kill someone upon scoping out, I would immediately switch to my L96A1 Arctic Wolf or just back to the TPG-1. Part 4: Wait shot There is one last type of shot. This is less of a quick scope, but still good to resource. The wait shot is as simple as it's stated: you wait for you're enemy to come into view, while scoped in, and fire. Again, be sure to stand still to avoid a curve bullet. Following this, you should proceed with a quick swap and ruse in quick scoping in order to keep a kill streak (this depends on your preference of kills). Part 5: Where to set up A good map to practice quick scoping would be Oil Rig. The long hallway makes it easy to determine where you're shooting, and is a long enough distance to tell if you're doing it (quick scoping) right. You don't need NX weapons to be able to do this; a L96 works just fine. A gear suggestion would be Light Vest/Recon Vest, Recon Helmet and Urban Camo , although this is optional. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides